Pain in the Ass
by hadilu-chan
Summary: Traducción. Cinco años después de su batalla, Tayuya y Shikamaru están viviendo juntos. Pero esta noche, Tayuya le dará a Shikamaru una noche que jamás olvidara...clasificado por tema sexual


_Hola, este fic Shikamaru x Tayuya no es mío solo la traducción, el fic es de Haraio, que por cierto tiene muy buenas historias. Llos personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Claro que cuento con el permiso del autor._

**Comentarios del autor HARAIO**

Wow, sorpresa, sorpresa: D

En medio de estudios y preparaciones para exámenes, me tome un descanso para escribir esta pequeña historia. Creo que esta idea surgió de ver demasiadas imágenes hentai, aunque no estoy del todo seguro: P

Como sea, disfruten la arbitrariedad de esta historia, y tratare de actualizar "New Life of the Sound Demon"* antes de año nuevo:-) aunque no prometo nada;-)

Tayuya y Shikamaru no me pertenecen

**PAIN IN THE ASS**

Shikamaru suspiro profundamente, el profundo aliento sonó claro y fuerte en la obscura habitación. En respuesta, una suave y divertida risilla emitida a los pies da la cama en la que Shikamaru estaba acostado, el entrecerró los ojos en la obscuridad y apenas pudo distinguir una figura humana de pie junto a la ventana. Una delgada franja de luz que se colaba entre las cortinas revelo una larga cabellera en torno a la ágil forma de una mujer. Movió la cabeza lentamente con exasperación. ¿Cómo es que siempre terminan en situaciones como ésta?

Sentía el obscuro cuarto caliente y húmedo, podía sentir como las gotas de sudor aparecían en su frente, debajo de los brazos, en su estomago y como las sabanas debajo de el se pegaban a su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba prenda alguna. Delicados aromas flotaban en el quieto aire, llenando su nariz con olores de violetas y canela. A pesar de su situación, sonrío un poco. No podía creer que su novia había incluso comprado dispensadores de perfume para la ocasión.

Calando, trató de tirar de su mano izquierda, a pesar de que ya sabía cual seria el resultado. Como era de esperar, pues podía sentir una cuerda limar suavemente contra la piel desnuda de su muñeca. Un momento después, confirmo que fue el mismo caso con la otra mano. Estaba atado con eficacia, y no podía escapar tampoco, ya que sus manos estaban muy lejos de acercarse lo suficiente entre sí para desatarse. Del mismo modo, los tobillos estaban atados, unidos a la parte superior de la patas de cama, levantando sus piernas en el aire.

-no podrás soltarte-una voz femenina dijo con dulzura desde la ventana, y Shikamaru pudo ver la figura que se movía en la tenue luz de la ventana. En el segundo siguiente, las cortinas fueron abiertas, dejando que el flujo de luz de la luna entrara en el cuarto oscuro, permitiéndole a Shikamaru para ver un poco mejor.

-supuse eso— respondió Shikamaru con elegancia, haciendo todo lo posible para no mostrar su nerviosismo al ver la figura por la ventana. Obviamente era ella, delgada pero con músculo, al mismo tiempo. El pelo largo hasta la cintura rojo oscuro brillaba a la luz débil. Como él, la chica estaba completamente desnuda mostrando un bonito y redondo trasero y las caderas bien formadas. Mientras la observaba, ella poco a poco se puso unas bragas de látex negro, antes de acercársele lentamente.

Tayuya sonrió mientras se volvía para quedar frente a frente a su novio, disfrutando de la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro cuando tubo una vista completa de ella. Puso su mano en la cadera y le sonrió seductoramente a él, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.  
-¿Qué piensas, Shika?—preguntó ella, ampliando su sonrisa con cada palabra que lentamente dejaba sus labios. Tenía la intención de hacer esta noche una que nunca, nunca olvidara.

En la cama, Shikamaru trato de esbozar lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa confiada.  
-Creo que deberías soltarme, Tayu—Sugirió esperanzado, sin poder hacer nada cuando sus ojos pusieron atención a la ropa interior negra que Tayuya usaba. Shikamaru se dio realmente cuenta de las bragas que se puso la pelirroja, y de repente se hizo muy claro para él lo que le iba a pasar. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose de repente mucho más nervioso.

Tayuya se rió de sus palabras, y se acercó lentamente, sonriéndole.  
-Oh, yo no lo creo, rata. Te ves mucho mejor atado. —Ella respondió, imitando sus palabras en el bosque hace cinco años. Lentamente, muy lentamente, ella se subió a su cama, entre las piernas, sin dejar de sonreírle con picardía. Shikamaru miraba con creciente alarma como Tayuya escupió en sus manos y lo aplicó con generosidad en el objeto de goma unido a la parte delantera de sus bragas.

A medida que se acercó más a él, Shikamaru tragó de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que no había manera de salir ahora. Ella lo había verdaderamente atrapado. Al darse cuenta de su nerviosismo, Tayuya sólo sonrió más ampliamente, y le tomo las caderas con las manos desnudas, y lo miró a los ojos, con los ojos castaños brillando con lujuria.  
-Vamos a tener una noche muy divertida. —Prometido Tayuya, con la sonrisa pícara todavía impresa en sus labios, y Shikamaru se sobresaltó al sentir algo fresco tocando su prohibido orificio trasero.  
Oh Kami, esto no va a terminar bien... 

**Notas finales del autor**

¿El fin? ;)  
Jeje, eso fue divertido: D  
Shikamaru va a tener un momento divertido y muy divertido. Más divertido que yo, probablemente. Bueno, es hora de volver al estudio. Cuidense todos :-)

Haraio

_* La historia a la que se refiere al inicio es un fanfic algo largo que todavía no termino de leer, pero cuando este finalizado lo traduciré, AGRADECEMOS infinitamente cualquier comentario, regaño, aclaración, u review que nos dejen y claro que tengo la autorización del autor y ya saben si se me escapo algo me avisan. Atte. Hadilu-chan =^_w


End file.
